Public Displays
by VersatileDoom
Summary: Loki does what he wants. Whenever he wants. Wherever he wants.


**- This is a part of 99 Prompt Series. Due to FF rules, I won't be able to post all of stories here, therefore, for the full (explicit) 99 go to AO3 series/131298 -**

"Loki. No." Sigyn could barely utter any words other than quiet gasps and moans, but when Loki's arms hoisted her up and against the wall, his hands pulled her dress up and his fingers sneaked between her legs, she had to protest. Or at least try to. The only acknowledgement Loki gave her was lost between her breasts. Her fingers gripped his hair and yanked it back. He gave her a feral smile.

"Mmm. Do that again", he teased her and softly nipped her chin.

"Not here. We'll be seen", she argued yet showed no real effort of getting down from his hips.

"I know", he purred.

"Loki, please, I can't live through that again". Nothing ever will be as mortifying as having Queen Frigga open the doors to the library and having to see her son lying naked on the ground with equally naked Sigyn on top of him. After that, she could not look or even be in the same room as the Queen for over 3 months... much to Loki's amusement. 'It's not like she thinks we're just reading books and walk around the garden holding hands all the time', was what he said to her, after the Queen quietly left the room without a word.

She felt Loki's cock nudging her opening.  
"No one's going to see us, if you wish it so. I'll cast a spell." He entered her and they both moaned.

"Promise?", she looked into his eyes. Her lips barely touching his.

"Promise." He smiled at her wickedly and started moving. As much as she had every reason not to believe the trickster, she had no will power to stop him, nor did she really wanted to. Soon the small hallway was filled with breathy moans and words of love. They drowned the approaching footsteps. Loki smiled into Sigyn's neck and thrusted harder, making her respond to him even louder. She grabbed his ass with one hand and pushed him even deeper into her.

A throat was cleared and it stilled their bodies and voices. A cold, numb feeling ran through Sigyn and she dug her nails into Loki's back. She should've known! Of course she should've known!

"I hope we're not interrupting you too terribly", a flat voice spoke.

Sigyn felt Loki shaking and knew the liar was trying to contain his laughter. She opened her eyes and wished for Ragnar k. Odin, Thor, Warriors of Three, Lady Sif and delegates from Vanaheim were all looking at the two of them against the wall with perturbed faces. All except for Odin whose face was simply blank.

"No, not at all!", chirped Loki, with his pants still around his ankles and no shame on his face whatsoever while Sigyn pressed her fervently burning face into Loki's neck, silently begging for death and pain for Loki. "Counselor Haukadalr. Lord Kjjarkson", Loki nodded. "I do apologize for not greeting you at your arrival but I've had previous engagements to attend to and I simply could not get out of", he spoke smoothly and grinned at them all.

Silence was all that greeted him until Sif murmured all too loudly, "Not with her legs so tightly around you", at that, Thor, who until then was very interested in the ceiling and its carvings made a choking sound, and Fandral agreeingly laughed, somewhat breaking the awkward silence.

"Well then", Odin finally spoke and turned to the others, "shall we continue?"

"Oh yes, we shall", Loki whispered into Sigyn's ear making her shrink even further even though it was difficult since Loki was still fully hard and fully sheathed inside of her.

As others were scurrying past and away from them, Loki caught Thor's eye and winked at him. At that, Thor roared with laughter making others move even faster and Sif glare at all three of them.

"I'll see you at dinner, brother, Lady Sigyn", Thor spoke before catching up with the others and rouding a corner.

"Don't hold your breath, brother!", Loki shouted back, mirth evident in his voice.

He looked back at Sigyn and tenderly kissed her cheek. "Now, my beloved, where were we?", and with a shimmer of green magic Loki took them back to their chambers.


End file.
